


Riding Out the Day's Events Playlist

by GlynnisIsta8



Series: Riding Out the Day's Events [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk (2008), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:24:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlynnisIsta8/pseuds/GlynnisIsta8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Songs I listened to while writing Riding Out the Day's Events, many mentioned in the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding Out the Day's Events Playlist

**Art credits:** _macgreensomething_ (Ao3) gifted me the Darcy pinup manip after reading the first few chapters. _Tellinpa_ (tumblr) did the Bucky manip, and generously consented to my use of it.

 **Riding Out the Day's Events** \- Playlist

 _London Calling_ \- The Clash  
_Invisible_ \- Plumb  
_Don't Fear The Reaper_ \- Blue Oyster Cult  
_Left of Center_ \- Suzanne Vega  
_Cage_ \- Plumb  
_Somewhere Over the Rainbow/What a Wonderful World_ \- Israel Kamakwiwo'ole  
_You Found Me_ \- The Fray  
_Counting Stars_ \- OneRepublic  
_Takin' Care of Business_ \- Bachman-Turner Overdrive  
_I Wish_ \- Stevie Wonder  
_Holding Out for a Hero_ \- Ella Mae Bowen  
_Don't Deserve You_ \- Plumb  
_Arms_ \- Christina Perri  
_Glitter in the Air_ \- P!nk  
_This Moment_ \- Katy Perry  
_Things We Don't Know About_ \- Blue October  
_Chasing Cars_ \- Snow Patrol  
_In Your Eyes_ \- Peter Gabriel  
_Tom Sawyer_ \- Rush (Note: story title mined from this song)  
_Sway_ \- Blue October  
_Feel Like Makin' Love_ \- Bad Company  
_Heroes_ \- David Bowie  
_Sweet Emotion_ \- Aerosmith  
_Maybe I'm Amazed_ \- Paul McCartney  
_Lovesong_ \- The Cure  
_In My Life_ \- Beatles  
_Wonder What You're Doing for the Rest of Your Life_ \- Train  
_What Other Guy_ \- Adam Cohen  
_God Only Knows_ \- The Beach Boys  
_I'm So Sorry_ \- Imagine Dragons  
_The Lightning Strike (What if This Storm Ends?)_ \- Snow Patrol  
_Drifting_ \- Plumb (w/Dan Haseltine)  
_Rolling_ \- Seal  
_Into the Sea_ \- Aidan Hawken  
_I Want You Here_ \- Plumb  
_The World I Know_ \- Collective Soul  
_Best Part of Me_ \- St Leonards  
_Waiting For You_ \- Seal  
_Message in a Bottle_ \- The Police  
_The Boys Are Back in Town_ \- Thin Lizzy  
_Warriors_ \- Imagine Dragons  
_Just Say Yes_ \- Snow Patrol  
_Marry Me_ \- Train  
_I Believe (When I Fall in Love It Will Be Forever)_ \- Stevie Wonder  
_What a Wonderful World_ \- Louis Armstrong

By request, I've created this playlist at 8tracks.com. [Riding Out the Day's Events Playlist](http://8tracks.com/glynnisi/riding-out-the-day-s-events-shieldshock)

Note- 8tracks wouldn't let me include more than 2 tracks from Plumb's album, 'Need You Now', so I had to pick and choose. :( That's why the list and the 8tracks playlist are not an exact match.


End file.
